Marriage
by Fefe345
Summary: Paolo and Isabella would marry, while Gordo asks Lizzie to marry him, please read and tell me what to think!


Meanwhile ...

Isabella Parigi was experiencing your wedding dress with her friends, Kate Sanders and Miranda Sanchez, Lizzie arrives in the moment that really excited shouting:

- Oh! My God, Oh My god!

At this time she bumps into a seamstress, who was finishing the veil of Isabella:

- I'm sorry, sorry!

- It was nothing! - she responds

She looks amazingly for Isabella and says:

- Wow! What a gorgeous dress! You're beautiful!

- Grazie - she says, and continues - but why you got so excited?

-Look! - She said showing off his finger, which had a gold ring with ruby, the girls looked amazed:

- How beautiful!-Kate Says

-Hmm, for his animated face of, not really even need to ask who gave you! - Isabella Says

- Gift Gordo? - Question Miranda, curious

"Yes, it was my cute yes, this was not a hand any, was im very special gift! - said Lizzie, with a face very happy

Isabella recognizes that expression:

- Hey, you're in the same expression as I was when Paolo asked me to marry, I think I know what it happened! - Isabella said with a look of joy on his face, are thinking the same thing I girls?

-Yes! - Kate and Miranda Responds

- Is this what you are thinking about girls, Gordo asked me to marry!

- Oh how beautiful! - represent the three

- You set a date? - Question Miranda

- Not yet, we will score tomorrow, we'll see a good date, giving all our friends to attend! - Lizzie says

- I think you better go already beginning to make her dress Lizzie, believe me, it takes longer than it looks! - Isabella says

- I'll start to see that after his marriage Isabella, have not chosen the dress I 'll wear on your wedding, and so difficult to choose a perfect outfit!

- What are you, godmother, who am only a guest, and moreover, I'm too boring to choose clothes, already bought my dress, and you have not the godmother if you chose! - Kate says, with an ironic expression on his face

- It is normal, is not always easy to choose clothes Kate! - Miranda Says  
- Si, and I could not have chosen better godmother for my wedding! - Isabella says, very happy with her marriage  
- We ended up! - Tell the tailor - Her dress is ready for marriage!  
- Grazie, thankfully, did not putting up with longer be a dummy, and moreover, to take pinpricks! Isabella says

Soon after, they give a light walk through the streets in peaceful afternoon in Rome,

Lizzie and curious question:

- How is the preparations for the wedding?

- Everything's ready! Now just wait for the day!-Reply

- Where will spend the honeymoon? - Question Miranda

- In Paris!-reply

- Hmm, how romantic!-Kate Says

-Grazie!

-Isabella, will help me with my marriage? "I still have no idea! - Lizzie says

- Sure, it's complicated a bit, but it is good to see that it's all right, everything will be perfect! You'll see! - Isabella Says

They walk a little more and go home, Isabella Ancis for Saturday, can not even sleep at night! The next day, his parents and brother arrive in Rome, missing only one day for marriage, and Isabella says:

- Mom, glad you're here, I'm so nervous, like never before!

- I understand, but take it easy dear, I guarantee that one day will be amazing for you!

- You are right!

- Look how time passes, only yesterday was a little girl of 5 years, who called me to scare away the monsters under the bed, getting ready each, today, that girl became a woman, aged 21 and that is getting married tomorrow, that girl, no longer exists, now is a woman, how I miss that little girl!

- Mother! - She says excited!

- I'm sure of one thing my daughter, you now build your own family, his own happiness, your own life, you will be very happy with Paolo, my daughter, yours both love each other, and be very happy, I have sure!

The two embrace, emotive.

- And your dress? - Ask Ashley (mother of Isabella)

- ready mother did not want to brag more, it's beautiful!

- Must be same!

At night everybody goes to sleep, anxious for the next day!


End file.
